I Want You to Stay
by Anonymous Rkz
Summary: Aku bodoh karena telah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku. Aku bodoh karena telah menyakitimu. Aku bodoh karena meninggalkanmu. Aku bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Tapi biarkan aku egois untuk terakhir kalinya. Bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sequel of Mirror Mirror / HaeHyuk Songfiction / Happy reading! :D


" _ **I WANT YOU TO STAY"  
One shoot—Song Fiction  
Song: Stay by Hurts**_

 _ **None of this casts are mine**_ **.** _They're belong to God, their parents, and themselves._

 _ **Pairing: HaeHyuk**_

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Hurt

 _(maybe)  
_ _ **.  
Summary: **_Aku bodoh karena telah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku.  
Aku bodoh karena telah menyakitimu. Aku bodoh karena meninggalkanmu.  
Aku bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Tapi biarkan aku egois untuk terakhir kalinya.  
Bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. _  
_**.  
** _ **Warning!**_ _OOC, typo(s), flat, short,_ pokoknya banyak kekurangan._.  
 _ **.**_

.  
Happy Reading~ :3

.  
.

 **My whole life waiting for the right time  
To tell you how I feel  
Know I try to tell you that I need you  
Here I am without you  
I feel so lost, but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real  
But I don't know how to feel  
.**

Aku menatap ke kerumunan orang yang kini terdiam menatap sosok yang terbaring di aspal. Tatapanku kosong, tidak tahu apakah harus mempercayai apa yang kulihat saat ini. Tidak.

Ini semua tidak terjadi kan?

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat kerumunan orang itu kembali ramai. Bukan lagi mengerumuniku. Tidak. Mereka mengerumuni sosok itu. Dapat kudengar seseorang meneriakkan untuk memanggil _ambulance_. Jantungku berdegup makin kencang, sambil berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang itu, berusaha mendekati sosok yang kini terbaring di aspal.

Melihat sosoknya di sana, jantungku serasa dipukul dengan kencang. Aku terdiam, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu –atau hingga kini?—sangat kucintai, kini terbaring dengan kulit pucatnya. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?

Bisa kurasakan seseorang memegang lenganku. Aku menoleh, sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sosok Dara _nunna_ yang menatapku dengan khawatir sambil sedikit menarik tanganku sedikit membuatku tersadar. Aku tidak seharusnya berdiri di sini. Aku harus segera pergi.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku mulai berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, diikuti Dara _nunna_ yang masih tetap memegang tanganku. Belum jauh aku melangkah, dapat kudengar sirine _ambulance_ yang terdengar mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Aku menghentikan langkahku di satu tumpuan kaki, lalu menoleh ke arah sirine. Beberapa petugas keluar dengan sebuah tandu, dan beberapa petugas lainnya mulai mengangkat Hyukjae –sosok yang tadi terbaring di aspal.

Hatiku terpanggil. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke sana, mendekati Hyukjae dan menatap wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Dara _nunna_ yang seperti mengetahui apa yang kurasakan mempererat tangannya di lenganku, membuatku menatapnya. Tak lama, aku kembali menatap ke arah petugas yang kini mulai memasukkan Hyukjae ke dalam _ambulance_.

Aku harus segera berlari ke sana.

Menepis tangan Dara _nunna_ , aku berlari mendekati petugas yang hampir menutup pintu _ambulance_. Semakin mempercepat langkahku, aku menahan pintu _ambulance_ yang nyaris tertutup. Petugas itu menatapku seolah merasa terganggu dengan ulahku.

"Aku—" Kutatap Hyukjae yang berada dalam _ambulance_. "—aku mengenalnya. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, petugas itu kembali membuka pintu, membiarkanku masuk ke dalam _ambulance_. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung masuk dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hyukjae. Kutatap wajahnya, masker oksigen terpasang di wajah pucatnya.

"Apakah dia—" Aku berusaha menelan air mataku sendiri yang hampir meluncur. "—apakah dia akan selamat?" lanjutku lirih, tanpa menatap ke arah petugas.

"Semoga saja. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan terlempar cukup jauh. Kami tidak bisa menjaminnya sampai tiba di rumah sakit."

Mendengar jawaban petugas itu, duniaku serasa runtuh. Bukankah aku sudah membencinya? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini?

Kenapa aku merasa di sangat jauh dariku, saat sebenarnya ia ada di hadapanku? Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

 **.  
We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay  
.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari _ambulance_ setelah Hyukjae dikeluarkan dari _ambulance_. Aku terdiam, menatap para petugas membawa Hyukjae masuk. Menatap ranjangnya didorong oleh para petugas benar-benar membuatku tidak berkutik. Seolah aku takut aku akan menyakitinya apabila aku mendekatinya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat kurasakan titik-titik hujan mulai membasahi rambut serta pakaianku. Membuatku tersadar dan berjalan secara perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Bisa kulihat keributan para petugas saat melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Mengikutinya secara perlahan dari belakang, aku berusaha tetap menjaga jarak.

Bisa kulihat para petugas medis membawanya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan, kemudian menutup pintunya. Aku terdiam, berhenti berjalan. Kemudian, kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat duduk untuk menunggu. Kududukkan tubuhku di sebuah kursi, kemudian mulai menenggelamkan wajahku di telapak tanganku. Sedikit mengusap-usap wajahku, dan kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Sungguh, ini semua terlalu menyakitkan.

 **.  
Alright, everything is alright  
Since you came along  
And before you  
I had nowhere to run to  
Nothing to hold on to  
I came so close to giving it up  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?  
.**

Aku benar-benar masih bisa mengingat saat-saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Di sebuah taman, saat ia mendengarkan lagu melalui ponselnya tanpa menggunakan _headset_. _Cheese_? Memang. Tapi itu benar-benar pertemuan yang berkesan.

Sejak pertemuan di taman itu, aku menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Di supermarket, di jalan, di toko buku, di manapun. Ah ya, apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku bertemu dengan Hyukjae saat aku berada di masa _trainee_? Masa yang menurutku paling berat. Masa dimana aku sangat ingin mengakhiri karir yang baru saja kurintis. Masa dimana aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupku.

Hyukjae benar-benar selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Ia seolah sudah menjadi tumpuanku. Aku selalu memulai semua kegiatanku dengan senyumannya sejak saat itu. Dan saat dimana aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, adalah saat dimana aku sangat bergantung padanya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan tanpanya. Tanpanya hidupku serasa hampa.

Tapi, karena kejadian bodoh itu, aku kehilangannya. Tidak ada banyak perubahan sebenarnya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi di awal saja. Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, aku mulai menyadari perubahan di hidupku tanpa kehadiran Hyukjae. Seorang Lee Hyukjae yang selalu ada sebagai tumpuanku.

Dan hingga hari ini, saat aku bertemu dengannya, itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sangat sangat menyakitkan, menyadari fakta bahwa seorang Lee Hyukjae bukan lagi milikku. Bukannya menarik Hyukjae kembali dalam pelukanku, aku malah mendorongnya semakin menjauh, menyakitinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku akan berjalan tanpanya. Sungguh, aku sangat bergantung padanya. Hyukjae adalah bagian dari hidupku.

 **.  
You say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay  
.**

Pintu tempat Hyukjae dibawa masuk oleh petugas medis terbuka, membuatku sontak menolehkan kepalaku. Menatap para petugas medis yang secara perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku berdiri, menghampiri seorang dokter yang juga keluar dari ruangan. Dokter yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya itu kini mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku. Melihat tatapan dokter itu, jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sepertinya aku tahu hasilnya.

"Maaf," ucap dokter itu lirih. "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi ia benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah. Kepalanya juga terbentur cukup keras. Kami semua minta maaf."

Penjelasan dokter itu membuat seluruh tubuhku melemas. Seiring dengan kepergian dokter itu, tubuhku semakin melemas. Rasanya kakiku tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhku sendiri. Aku menatap pintu yang berada di hadapanku. "Ini semua bohong, kan?"

Perlahan –sangat perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati pintu. Membukanya, kemudian berjalan masuk. Menatap ke arah satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tubuhnya tertutup kain putih polos, membuat hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit. Aku kembali berjalan mendekat. Tanganku meraih kain polos yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menggenggamnya cukup erat, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk membuka kain penutup itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh Hyukjae. Tubuhku langsung terduduk begitu melihat wajah putih pucatnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang dulu biasa ia salurkan kepadaku. Tidak ada. Tangannya sangat dingin.

"Hyukkie," panggilku lirih, berharap ia akan membalas panggilanku. Diam. Tidak ada suara yang menjawabku. "Hyukjae," panggilku lagi. Masih berharap akan ada suara manis yang menjawab panggilanku. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Membuat air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan meluncur dengan bebas. "Lee Hyukjae," aku kembali memanggilnya, kini dengan suara yang bergetar dengan air mata yang masih meluncur bebas.

"Kumohon, jawablah aku. Untuk kali ini saja," ucapku lagi, masih sedikit terisak. Kutundukkan kepalaku, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan dinginnya. "Kau boleh mengacuhkanku setelah ini. Kau boleh membalas apapun yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Kau boleh meninggalkanku setelah ini. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Tapi kumohon, jawab aku untuk kali ini saja."

Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada alunan suara indah yang akan menjawabku. Untuk sekarang. Dan untuk selamanya.

 **.  
So change your mind  
And say you're mine  
Don't leave tonight  
Stay  
.**

" _I love you. I don't wanna lose you."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Hyukjae sebelum aku meninggalkan _apartment_ yang dulu kutinggali bersamanya. Entah, kata-kata itu benar-benar menusukku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Hyukjae saat ini. Kepada tubuh kaku Hyukjae yang terbaring dengan tenang di hadapanku.

Aku berharap Hyukjae akan terbangun. Hyukjae akan menatapku dengan lembut. Mengusap rambutku, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Hyukjae akan mengatakan kata-kata bahwa ia mencintaiku, bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Bahwa ia adalah milikku. Selamanya.

Ah, aku sangat egois, ya?

Aku yang meninggalkannya saat itu. Dan kini, aku memohon-mohon agar dia berada di sisiku lagi? Memohon-mohon agar ia bertahan untukku? Dasar bodoh. Ini hukuman untukku kan?

Tapi aku benar-benar berharap, untuk kali ini saja. Aku berharap Hyukjae benar-benar akan bertahan untukku. Untuk malam ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di malam ini bersamanya. Mendengar tawanya yang indah. Mendengar nyanyiannya yang lembut. Mendengar suaranya yang menenangkan. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku akan merelakannya walaupun aku hanya bisa mendengarnya untuk malam ini.

Aku akan berusaha menebus kesalahanku.

 **.  
Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
And I break down as you walk away  
Stay, stay  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way  
But I could never find the words to say  
Stay, stay  
.**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya. Hari dimana dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Seolah ikut bersedih, hujan mengguyur sepanjang proses pemakaman. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Jujur, ingin sekali aku berdiri di samping peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau tersandung masalah setelah ini. Aku tidak mau menjalani hari-hari beratku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki Hyukjae sebagai tumpuanku lagi, kan?

Ketika orang-orang yang menghadiri peristirahatan terakhir Hyukjae sudah pergi, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat. Tak mempedulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku sehingga basah kuyup, aku menatap nama Hyukjae. Bahkan melihat namanya saja sudah membuat hatiku sedikit tenang.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Bayangan-bayangan memori di masa lalu mulai merasuki otakku lagi. Membuatku kembali terjerembab dalam penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Membuat air mataku kembali menetes, menyatu dengan air hujan yang masih setia membasahi tubuhku.

Perlahan, kugerakkan tanganku, menggapai tempat peristirahatan Hyukjae. Menyentuh bunga-bunga yang masih segar yang berada di atasnya, lalu menyentuh tanah basah yang terkena hujan. Berharap jika aku menyentuhnya akan mengembalikan Hyukjae. Hyukjae-ku.

Bibirku bergetar menahan isak tangis yang terus saja keluar. Apa yang bisa kulakukan apabila tidak ada Hyukjae? Apa aku bisa bertahan hingga akhirnya aku akan pergi bersamanya? Apa aku bisa bertahan hidup selama itu tanpa Hyukjae? Tanpa tumpuanku selama ini?

Aku menatap nisannya, sambil tetap menyentuh tanah basah itu. "Maaf," lirihku. Hah, bukankah kata itu yang seharusnya aku ucapkan sejak dulu? Kenapa aku baru mengucapkannya ketika orang yang kusayang tidak ada? Aku ingin mengucapkannya beribu kali, dan mendengar bahwa ia telah memaafkanku. Aku ingin mendengarnya memaafkanku, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku.

 **.  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me  
.**

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it's too late._

 _But please, can you forgive me?_

 _ **~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
END OF THE STORY  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

 _I'm back again, guys._

 _What the hell am I writing?_ -_- Setelah beberapa minggu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk nge _post_ FF ini. Pertamanya sih bingung mau pake lagu apa. Antara _I_ _Never Told You_ -nya Colbie Caillat atau _Let Her Go-Let It Go_ _mash up version_ -nya Sam Tsui. Tapi setelah ngedengerin lagu ini, akhirnya memutuskan pake lagu ini.

Oke, saya tahu, FF ini nggak banget. Antara lagu sama ceritanya nggak nyambung. Ceritanya juga terkesan maksa banget. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin menepati janji -_-v

 _Even though this FF isn't good, I hope you'd enjoy it. And if you do, please give me some review, so I can do better on the next FF._

 _Last words, please give this FF a review, please? Oh, and you can contact me on my facebook:_ Revita Putri. _Thanks :3_

 _ **R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~**_


End file.
